Awaited Destiny
by NatalieW
Summary: A story of the 'Goddess of Death' Iwaz.And how she deals with her life and responsibilitys.Please rate and review.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer-I dont own any of the Oh!My Goddess characters,but I do own Iwaz and other characters I made up.I dont own the names because they belong to norse mythology,so I just own their whole personality and such.  
  
Where I live its very cold,dark and mysterious.To the west if you look hard enough you can see the flames of Muspellheim,high roaring flames with such bright colors that they light up the dark skies of Niflheim.I am the daughter of the demon Byleist.My fathers brother is none other than the demon slash god Loki.I have never really met him personalybut everyone says thats for the best.My mother is the goddess Hnossa.She is said to be one of the most beautiful goddesses in Asgard,which would explain why her name means 'jewel'.I never really like my mother every since I was a young girl,and nor have I seen her since then.My grandmother is the 'super goddess' Freyja.Also one of the most beautiful goddesses in Asgard.My mother's father,my grandfater,is the demon Od.But I have never met him,he left to roam the earth a long time ago,but hasn't returned yet.I have many cousins,I've only met three of them;Hella,ruler of the realm Hel:Fenris,a wolf whom is bound to a rock:and Jormungand also known as the Midgard Serpent,all three of them are my uncle Loki's children with the gaintess Angerboda.Then there are my two younger sisters;Isa,only 5 years younger than me,she's pretty energetic and loud and also very nosey.The youngest of all three of us is Othila,she may only be 14 but she is very mature for her age.She doesn't talk very much nor does she show much expression on her face,but deep down I know she wants to burst out and say everything that she's to afraid to say.Then theres me;Iwaz,24 years old,I live alone in Hel.I work for the ruler of Hel,Hella,my cousin.Oh and I also have a twin brother,Uruz.Any ways you know my family now,know my story... 


	2. Familiy Reunion

Disclaimer-see introduction.  
  
I see blood...I see dispair...I see terror in the eyes around me...When I look around I notice I'm standing in a small pool of blood,I don't know why,but I am.People around me sob and weep for all the death around them.This is a part of a lost past.My lost past.The sword I carry in my hands is covered with blood.Its name is 'Laevateinn'.I'm guided by a dark being.All I see are its arms.A dark being evil enough to make a goddess do such a crime.But I feel no pain to what I have done.I am not sad,angry,or anything.No felling at all.This dream is terrible but I do not mind it.I hope to wake up soon.  
  
"..waz...Iwaz...IWAZ!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...Huh...?!?"  
  
"Wake up.You know you shouldn't be sleeping on the job."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry Hella.I must have just spaced out."Iwaz said looking at her cousin,the ruler of Hel.Hella was a strange person,from her waist up she looked like any normal person,but from the waist down was pretty much 'dead'.It's strange how that happened and because of that she always hides her legs from everyone,so they dont think shes weirder than she already is.  
  
"Ya..ya I know.Sooooo...since I have time off,what do you want to do"Hella said very slowly as slowly as she always does,just as slow as her two servants move,Ganglati and Ganglot.  
  
"Hella...you know you can't do anything thats not on your to do list."  
  
"Well I dont care whats on that list.Tear it up.I dont need a worthless piece of paper to tell me what to do."Hella argues  
  
Iwaz sighs "Whatever."She looks at the clock behind Hella "Uh oh...he he,look at the time ,I got to go now Hella..."She backs up slowly trying to be as slick as possible  
  
"Where are you off to now Iwaz???"  
  
"Somewhere..."She smiles slightly  
  
"Where?!?!?!?"  
  
"Up to Asgard...the usual place."  
  
"But I though you where banned from ever going there again."  
  
"But I have a 'limited pass'."  
  
Confused Hella asks"Whats that?I want one."She whines  
  
"Heimdall...he's my limited pass."She winks  
  
"Oh....and I thought it would be something special..."She says sarcasticly  
  
"Hey!!!That's not nice.He is special...to me anyways..."  
  
"Yes I know...wou may leave...but for a short time anyways."She says as she waves bye to Iwaz  
  
"Thanks Hella."she smiles and walks out of Hella's chamber room  
  
As Iwaz walks out of Hella's hall,Eljudnir,she passes by Hella's gaurd dog,Garm,and pets him on the head then continues to walk off  
  
But back at Hella's hall...  
  
"Father...why are you going to do that...?"Hella asks to herself  
  
Iwaz walks through the bridge Gjallarbru,past Modgud,and all the way up to the bridge Bifrost.  
  
Iwaz looks around searching for someone "Where is he?"  
  
"Peek a boo."A pair of hands touch Iwaz's shoulders  
  
"...huh....?"She turns around to see a handsome man with shoulder lenth black hair with hints of silver in it,brownish-grey eyes,fairly tan skin,tall and muscular.His seal on his forhead looked like an upside-down house shape with a cut-out in the center,and the seals below his eyes are small triangles.Oh and he's pretty damn hot too. "Oh Heimdall."She said smiling  
  
"So,how ya been?"He said in her ear  
  
She shakes a bit"Hey that tickles."  
  
"Sorry,'bout that.But I have a little surprise for you."  
  
"Oooooo.What is it?Tell me tell me."She said very excited  
  
"Come and you'll see."He smiles and grabs her arm  
  
"Will come."Smiles and follows him  
  
After a couple of minutes,about 10,they both reach a big,big,BIG house and in the front was a whole lot of tables with little vases in the center  
  
"Ta da!!!!!"Heimdall said waving his arms in the air like an idiot  
  
"Whats so special about this?"She says coldly as she stares at him with equal coldness  
  
"1,2,3."  
  
"What?"  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!"alot of people come out from the side of the house and start shouting and crowding around her  
  
"Again what?"She says surprised and confused  
  
"Your friends haven't seen you in a long time and wanted to see you."  
  
"I have that many friends???"  
  
"Some are your family members."  
  
"Fam...i...ly...?"She says dumbfounded  
  
"Ya family.Whats wrong?"Heimdall says waving his hands in front of Iwaz's face  
  
"What....family..."Iwaz says almost as slow as Hella  
  
"Your grandma,Isa,Othila,some other people to I think."  
  
Iwaz's jaw drops and she starts to turn from her normal tan color to a light blue  
  
"Iwaz!!!!!!"A young girl with greyish-blue hair thats a little shorter than sholder lenth,brownish-grey eyes,her forhead seal was a small triangle turned upwards with one also fitting on top of it and her seals under her eyes are also small triangles.  
  
"No...no...no..."Iwaz's left eye twitches as the girl hugs her tight  
  
"I'm soooooo happy to see you sis!!!!"She hugs Iwaz tighter  
  
"Isa...you really shouldn't do that..."A young girl only maybe in her early teens says with a soft voice,think Kirika from Noir soft.  
  
"Aren't you happy to see her too Othila???"Isa says still holding on tight to Iwaz  
  
Othila doesn't say anything in response  
  
"Let....go...of...me..!"Iwaz says struggling to get any air inbetween words  
  
"Oh!!!!Sorry sis."Isa lets go of Iwaz and Iwaz falls to the ground like a piece of paper  
  
"Oh my poor baby!!!!!"An older woman,very pretty,with silver-ish purple hair,and blue eyes.  
  
"What a nice family reunion."Heimdall says trying his hardest not to laugh at Iwaz  
  
"No its not!!!!"Iwaz says returning to her normal color and shape  
  
"Oh Iwaz.How can you not say hello to your own grandma?!???"The older woman asks  
  
"Ya Iwaz.How can you not say 'hi' to grandma Freyja???"Isa says sarcasticly  
  
"How about you little missy???"Freyja says while pinching Isa's cheeks  
  
"Owwwww!!!!!Stof it grandba!!!!!"  
  
Freyja lets go of her cheeks and smiles "Learned your lesson dear?"  
  
"Ya."She said as she rubs her cheek  
  
"Hello grandmother."Othila says while waving at her from a safe distance  
  
Heimdall pulls Iwaz aside from the little 'family reunion'  
  
"Hey come over here for a bit."He wispers to her  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's little note-Hi,thank you for reading my first fan-fic.I hope you all enjoyed it.Sorry I don't have anything else to say,but maybe next chapter I'll have more to say. 


	3. Cooking with Iwaz

Disclaimer-see introduction.  
  
"Hey,Iwaz come over here for a bit." Heimdall whispers to her  
  
"Ok."Iwaz says with a smile,only because she really wants to get away from her family for a little while  
  
Heimdall pulls Iwaz to one side of the house where no one can see them  
  
"Here."Heimdall takes out a couple of boxes of cigarettes and hands them to her  
  
Iwaz's face lights up and she takes them out of his hand and smiles as a thanks to him  
  
He smirks "I knew you'd like them." He turns his head a bit and looks at her with only one eye  
  
"You're to pushy..."She squints then smiles and kisses him on the cheek  
  
"Awwwwwww!!!!!!!"Freyja and Isa say at the same time at least a second after Iwaz kissed Heimdall  
  
Iwaz's left eye twitched at the sight of the two standing there "You two are so...Nosey!!!!!!!!"She yells and scares Isa off but not their grandmother  
  
"Now,now,watch your temper dear."  
  
Iwaz sighs under her breath as she lights a cigarette and starts to smoke it  
  
"That can't be very healthy for ya sis."Isa says still a good distance away from Iwaz  
  
"Why do you all of a sudden care about my health?"Iwaz says not even looking at Isa  
  
"Oh I've always cared."She smirks almost as if she's joking  
  
"Leave me alone..."She says as she sits on the ground leaning against the house  
  
"You're just like Uruz."Freyja says smiling  
  
"Please,grandma,don't group me with that idiot."  
  
"Idiot!??But he is you brother."  
  
"So??"  
  
"Yup.They're the same."Heimdall and Isa say as they sweat-dropped  
  
"How can you say that???"She pouts and flicks at the ashes at the end of her cigarette  
  
"Speaking of Uruz...where is he???"Isa questions  
  
"Maybe at home...maybe not..I don't know."Iwaz says putting out the cigarette   
  
"You care so much now don't you."Isa said sarcasticly  
  
Iwaz grins but then suddenly stands up "I'm going home."  
  
"Why!?!?!?You just got here!!" Isa says  
  
"Just because ok!"Iwaz turns to Heimdall and kisses him on the cheek,and grabs Othila's and Isa's arm then pulls both of them off back to Hel.  
  
Back at Hel,Iwaz,Isa,and Othila walk into a large house where there is an older man sitting in a large chair stairing at his fireplace.  
  
"Hello daddy."Isa says to the man  
  
"Isa,Othila,Iwaz....how are you?"The man turns in his chair so he's facing the 3 girls  
  
"We're fine....can you take these two off my hands?Especialy Isa..."Iwaz looks at Isa with a grin  
  
"Sure honey...no problem..."He says with a smile "But you will come for Othila tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah...she has to have her training to become strong."She says with a fake smile on her face  
  
"Good."Their father says as Isa walks into the kitchen to eat and Othila excusses herself to her room  
  
"Hey dad...were is Uruz?"  
  
"Over at your house...why?"He asks smirking a bit  
  
"I need a test subject for something."She smiles as she walks to the door  
  
"Well good luck with that Iwaz..."He turns his back to her and continues to watch the fire in the fire-place  
  
"Bye.."She waves as she walks out the door and heads home  
  
Iwaz arrives at a large apartment building and starts to walk up the stairs till she reaches the top and enters the only door thats there  
  
"Uruz!!!!!Get out here now!!!"She yells as she enters the door "Uruz!!!"She walks around and reaches a door opens it without knocking,and she sees a young man that looks remarkably like her in the bath tub "Uruz get out and put some clothes on."  
  
Uruz turns his back to her and blushes "Have you ever heard of knocking?!?!?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of pain?"She says with an evil smile on her face  
  
He looks back at her and turns blue"Fine but get out first."  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day."She smiles and leaves the bathroom heading towards the kitchen.  
  
After about 10 minutes Uruz comes out of his room,fully dressed,and sits in a chair in the kitchen "What do you want now???"  
  
"Be my guinea pig."She smiles evily   
  
"Uh oh...I really don't like that look on your face right now..."He gets ready to jump out of his chair but Iwaz catches him and straps him into the chair and grins  
  
"Now open your mouth and get ready..."She smiles and raises a spoon to his mouth filled with some sort of green-ish liquid...or at least thats what it looked like  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!Don't do it Iwa-"His words were cut short when Iwaz forced the spoon in his mouth and made him swallow it also  
  
"So how did it taste?"She said smiling expecting a good report from him  
  
Uruz's face turns blue then green but smiles "That was....intresting..."  
  
Iwaz tears up and starts crying"Waaaahhhhh!!!!I cant cook work anything!!!!"  
  
Uruz manages to get out of his seat and pats Iwaz on the back "Hey don't get so sad...practice and I'm sure..."He swallows deeply "...you will get better at it."He smiled a fake smile  
  
"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!"Iwaz cries and runs into her room closing the door behind her  
  
Uruz sweat-dropped and sighed as her sat back down in his seat "How did she make this stuff...?"He wonders as he swirls the spoon in the bowl full of green goop 


	4. Welcom home

Disclaimer-see introduction   
In the shadows a dark figure watches a small body on the ground. The body of a young child, a little girl, in the center of a giant magic mandala, with all the runes engraved into it except the rune 'Iwaz'. "My dear sweet child..." The dark figure says with an evil, twisted, yet sincere voice. "One day you will kill...but you need a 'key' for that..." The figure smiles evily. "I always did like the color of your hair...a faided blue...but now we shall have two of you..." He laughs evily and fades into the darkness.

"Why do I still look like I'm 20..?" Iwaz says to herself as she looks in a mirror "I look so young...not that I want to look old or anything..." She smiles to herself

"Iwaz..." Uruz knocks on the door "...Lofn is here."

"Great.." She says to herself "Tell her...umm...she can come in..." She sweat-dropped

Just as Iwaz finished her sentance a woman with long black hair entered the room, Lofn.She's one of those people who you wonder why you consiter them a friend, always saying something to ruin a good moment. But deep down you really love them, but you gotta dig pretty deep to find that love.

"Hiiii" Lofn says with a voice that rivals nails on a chalkboard

"Hi.." Iwaz says without even looking up

"Awww...My poor, dear, sweet Iwaz...how have you been...?" She asks with a flip of her hair

"...I'm sure not as good as you..." She smiles half-heartetly

"Oh...sure...ok..." She sits on Iwaz's bed "Oh yah...heres Sparky..."

"Sparky...?" Just as Iwaz finishes her sentance Lofn throws a little glowing ball at her

Iwaz catches the glowing ball and looks at it, trying to figure out what it is. After taking a few seconds to examine the orb, she figures it out. "Kari!!" She smiles and a little fairy pops out of the light

Iwaz sighs in releif as she looks at Lofn "I'm glad she's still alive..."

"Hey whats that suppose to mean?"

"Oh,nothing..." She says sarcasticly while petting Kari on the head with one finger

"Ooooohhhh....ok,I see whats going on..." Lofn says as she glares at Iwaz

"Whats going on...?"

"...You must have had a fight with your husband...thats prolly why your acting that way..."

"Acting what way....and stop saying 'prolly'...its very childish..." She says with a grin

"Childish!!Childish my ass...your just jelous that I'm 'cooler' that you."

"Oh please...dont even get me started..." She says while still petting Kari on the head

"Ah ha you have no come back line now do ya?!?"

"No,I'm just not going to stoop to your level." She says with a grin

Lofn just stares at Iwaz then turns away "...uhhh...hehe....well...oh thats right...ummm...have you seen Hel lately...?"

"No..why...did she do something that I might need to know about?"

"No...I just thought you might be keeping track of her since she is Hella's sister."

"Even so...she's old enough to take care of herself...plus Hella has a little tracker on her. Just to make sure she doesn't do anything she might regret." She stops petting Kari and suddenly stands up

Kari sits on Iwaz's shoulder as she walks to the door and opens it "I think its time for you to go now."

"Awwww....why now?" She asks in a child like voice

"Because..." She looks over to a clock on a dresser "Its almost time for someone to come home." She pauses for a second "And you know that person doesn't like it when you are here after a hard day of work."

Lofn frowns "I never did like her that much anyways." She walks to the door and Kari sticks her tounge out at her as she passes by

Lofn closes the front door and Uruz turns toward the door "Did Lofn leave already?"

"Yes."

"Why did she go?"

"Because its time for Manna to come home."

"Oh is it that late already?"

"Yes.." Iwaz walks over to Uruz and moves him near the door, puts his arm out, and waits for a short while till the front door suddenly opens.

"I'm home!!!" A young teen-age girl walks into the house, she throws her backpack onto Uruz's arm and plops down on the couch.

Iwaz smiles and takes Manna's backpack from Uruz and throws it back to her and hits her in the face with it

"Owwww!!! Iwaz what the hell was that for?!" She sets the backpack on the floor and rubs her now red face Iwaz looks at her and shrugs "After all these years..." She shakes her head "...just get rid of the spell, your not at school anymore."

"Is that it? You could have just said that without having to throw anything you know!" Manna sighs then writes a few words in the air, as she does a mist slowly starts to form around her and soon goes away. Just as the final shread for mist disapears Manna's face has changed. Under both of her eyes symbols appear that are shaped like pointed hearts. Her hair also changes color from a light black to a deep red, her bangs become a pinkish color, and her eyes also turn red.

Iwaz walks towards Manna and tucks her hair behind her ear "You didn't change these!" She pulls at her ears making Manna whine "You didn't give the spell enough time to wear off!!" Just as Manna finishes her sentance her ears become slightly pointed, Iwaz lets go and smiles

"Welcome home Manna!" Iwaz smiles and hugs her

Uruz shrugs " Some things never change 


	5. Well why don't cha eat it?

"Hey Auntie..."

"What?"

"Is Momma ever gonna come back?"

"...I think, she will..." She pauses "One day, I'm sure she will"

Manna grins "Are you happy now! I'm finished! Now stop bugging me!"

Iwaz smiles and moves Manna's bangs from her forehead "Not quite yet..." She rubs Manna's forhead with her thumb, revealing a small scar

Manna flinches and slaps Iwaz's hand away from her "Don't touch it!"

"Why don't you get over it already?"

"How can I get over something like this?" Manna points to her scar

"Easy...forget all those memories you have." She slightly tucks Manna's hair behind her ear

She looks up at her for a moment the stands up "Don't treat me like a baby!" Manna rushes to her room and slams the door shut.

Uruz sighs and Iwaz jumps up slighty and turns around "Uruz! I forgot you were here!"

He smiles and sits down "I worry about her sometimes..." he smiles

"Yah me too"

Manna open's her bedroom door "..."

"Its been a while..." Iwaz pauses for a moment "...what is it?"

"I'm hungry." Her stomach growls

Iwaz smirks "Oh really...?"

Manna nods

"Well..." she pauses "...I guess you have to make yourself something, now dont you?"

Manna's jaw drops a bit and she sighs "...How...typical..."

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing!" She looks at nothing for a while then starts to chant a spell

"Hey while you're at it, make Kari something too." She grins

"Blah!"

"Shut up and do it!"

"Ok, ok!"

A few moments later...

Manna brings the food out half eaten

"What the Hell did you do?" Iwaz screams

"I made it, I eat it."

"Oh really..." Iwaz smirks and smacks the food out of Manna's hands "Eat it now!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Do it then..." She smiles

"Uhhhh...no."

"You are so..." She pauses for a moment "...pathetic..."

"Hmp! Am not!"

Iwaz shakes her head "Whatever. Just clean it up."

"Fine..." she bends over but suddenly stops and glares over at Iwaz "...hold on I have this weird feeling..."

"Yah, so what. Its not like thats new."

"I got it! I know why I feel weird!"

"Why?"

"Cause...you're the one who made the mess in the first place! So why do I have to clean it up?"

"Wow! Your pretty clever Manna...but you have to do what I say, remember the deal we made?"

"The deal...?" Manna swallows hard and tries to remember a deal she made with Iwaz

"Oh that deal!" Manna yells "I remember now!...You tricked me!"

"As always...but its not my fault you're easily fooled."

"Well how was I supposed to know that things were going to turn out this way?"

"Good question...but you should have remembered that I have a third eye." She points to her forhead

"Well I bet I would have a third eye, if this thing wasn't in the way!" She points to her scar

Iwaz grins "Oh please, that scar has nothing to do with you not being able to see into the future...its because your not powerful enough."

"I am to strong!"

"I never said you weren't."

"Yah whatever..." She shrugs and starts cleaning up the mess

Iwaz just looks at her and smiles a bit . She whistpers "You're just like them..."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself, thats all."

Manna looks at Iwaz uneasily but continues to clean anyways 

A knocking on the door startles Iwaz " Uhhh...coming!" She looks around. Manna is in her room 'studying', and Uruz,is who knows where. "Kari, go see who it is."

Kari nods and flies to the door, then she transforms into a giant hand to open the door

"Hello, I have a delivery for a Ms.Iwaz, is she around?" A tall demon looking creature says

Kari has by now transformed back into her original form, and has taken the letter from the man. And has also slamed the door in the mans face

"Hehe, thank you."

Kari grins and hands the letter to Iwaz

"Lets see..." She slowly opens the letter and reads it quite quickly "What kind of letter is this?"

Kari shrugs and looks at the paper, it reads ' Come to my place. With love, Hild '

"What does she need me for anyways?"

Well i finally got this chapter done...with help of course...i have to say the whole food ordeal was mostly my BF, Maddys idea. i was starting to write again when she was over my house and i got writers block again! ;;; , but i had already had the whole 'get my food' bit and Maddy just helped me with the rest! i luv ya grl! kisses . And from reading a certain someones review, made me realize something...yes i was going real fast, and yes, i was introducing new characters one after the other...but see when i first started this all i had planned out was peoples pasts and their futures...and trust me i have lots of notes on all of that and more, but i had never really thought of what i would do now, in the present. so i just rushed thing , thinking that if i did that i would be able to get to all the drama of their pasts and what will happen in their future. i apologize to those who thought i was going to fast, but now hopefully i have learned from my mistakes and will continue to write things that people will actually like to read. Ok sorry for the rambleing but i just felt like i had to say it. So i guess i'll see you all in the next chapter! kisses  
P.S. i know my spelling is not perfect! so sorry for that, but what can you expect from an 8th grader? 


End file.
